Lost Memories?
by J.D. Cimik
Summary: What would happen if a single bet revealed to 5 teens their lost identities and their destinies to save Hyrule from one other? My first fic. Review? Flames too. T for minor cursing.


Oh god. First chapter of my first fic ever, and I'm out of ideas. Disclaimer thing: I don't own Zelda. And I sorta own/don't own the characters in this first chapter, k. Doesn't seem like it has anything to do with LoZ yet, but it will...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_The streets were cloaked in orange and black, and demons of all shapes ran free from door to door, laughing at their cleverness._ This might sound strange to some people, but it's nothing where I live. In fact, it's a cherished time, happening only once a year_.  
_The time called Halloween. It was also the day that our lives changed forever.  
But, I'm getting ahead of myself. It all began on Halloween, by a little dare.  
Little did we know that it would unlock the truth of our pasts and reveal our destinies.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A dark haze floated around, surrounding me with shadows. I blinked; something was surrounding me. Four things, in fact. They stood around me, so deeply immersed in the dark I could only guess at their shape. "W..where am I?" No answer, only a series of soft snickers greeting me. They seemed to step closer, laughing their cold laughs as a pained whisper swirled to me, barely heard..."Remember... remember..."_

"Boo!" a voice shouted, knocking me out of my stupor.  
"What was THAT for?" I glared.  
Dessen grinned, a silly smile making his bright red eyes appear way too big. "So you'd wake up, stupid. Ori and Dariai are almost here."  
I stared down at his figure. He was pretty short, and his loose blond hair flopped in a messy pile around his head, as opposed to the rest of us, who were pretty tall.  
"So what?" He responded by pushing me, the dumb smile still on. I rolled my eyes.  
Orion and Dariai inconviently chose that moment to actually arrive.  
"What's up, Mari?" Dariai reached us first, his short black hair plastered to his head.  
"She's probably tormenting poor little Des again." Orion grinned.  
I humphed, then turned away from them. Dariai was a little on the chubby side, but tall enough and damn strong. He was rather pale, and his beady black eyes seriously annoyed me, though I had no reason to why.  
Orion, I loved. But I'd never admit it. Never. He had a strong, tall build and was perfectly tanned. His eyes were bright silver, and his hair, pulled into a ponytail, was the light gold of palest moonlight.  
I wasn't as tall as Ori, even though I was older. My hair was an unusual purple color, often spiked. But strangest were my eyes,acid green. And my name? Mariah. Often shortened to just Mari. And I was female.  
Some people might've thought it weird that a girl hung around a bunch of boys, but it didn't matter to me. We were weird enough ourselves.  
Orion quickly became serious again. "Shouldn't we head out now?"  
Everyone groaned. "We're really going to do this?"  
"Yes, of course we are. What else did we come here for?" Orion narrowed his eyes, which seemed to glow in the soft darkness around us. Everyone looked petrified."Ori... Are you sure that we really should do this?" I sighed, talking for the rest of the group. They didn't dare speak back to him. "We are. You all promised, but if you don't I'll go myself. I'm not giving in to that damn Mark." he almost snarled. Mark was one of the worst losers of our school, AND Mark was the one who had put him on this dare, a dare to enter the old ruins on the other side of town. Mark swore he would be waiting in the ruins to be sure we would actually arrive, and for some reason, Orion believed him, but no one else did. "Ok, ok. We'll go, you don't have to yell." Everyone snickered as he actually looked a little suprised."Since when did I yell?" he laughed, recovering. I didn't have an answer for him, so I just punched him playfully on the shoulder, causing him to stumble and invoke the rest of the group into a hearty round of snickering. "Let's go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We arrived maybe an hour later. There was no way to tell, since the closest item to a watch was a collar thing that Orion wore. And he wouldn't let ANYONE touch it! We were also constantly annoyed by Dessen's little whines of "Are we there yet?" every 3 minutes until Ori finally snapped and shouted "Shut up!" at the lot of us. So, when we arrived, we were tired as hell and Ori was officially pissed at us...

"Are we there yet?" Dessen whined, pouting. Ori, who was in the lead, stopped and stared at him. Something was strange about his eyes."Yes... we're here.." he replied, though very slowly.Everyone sighed with relief before running forward to see what the ruins or whatever looked like, even me. Even though I would probably hate it, it wouldn't hurt to see, I reasoned. WhenI finally reached it, behind everyone, even fat old Dari,I gasped. It looked like a cross between a cemetary and a temple. And even more suprising was the far-offfigure ofMark, leaning on a row of what looked to be tombstones. All of us laughed with relief and ran up to him, forgetting momentarily that we hated him.The black-haired little eelquickly reminded us, though. "So you didn't chicken out after all..." he sneered. "Yeah, 'course we didn't. We thought you would, though." Dari retorted. Mark scowled. "Let's see if you're brave enough to actually go inside." "We all have to go inside." Ori countered. Mark's scowl deepened as he looked back to the temple, distaste obvious on his features. After a few moments he grunted out a yes, and we slowly trunged up to the towering entrance,the oddest group possibly ever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

K, finished. Stfu and let me cry in peace. Ya.


End file.
